Super Anime Friends
by Evil Editor
Summary: When characters from popular animes find themselves at the same house, they decide to rebel and have as much fun as possible before the concept of rent is brought up.
1. Moving In

**Prologue**

We begin with a house. Currently someone is living in it, and he is evil. Evil has a name, and it is Evil. Evil Editor. Not that he has really bad editing skills, but that most stories, including this one, were written several times before publishing. And also he is evil. But for now, it doesn't matter, as he is temporarily leaving the house, renting it off through a service he runs. In any case he is leaving, and now people are moving in.

**Moving In**

The Titan-Mobile pulled up to the house, all nice and shiny. The car, that is. Beastboy and Cyborg got out to look at the house. "Dude!", said Beastboy, "This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

"Oh yeah!" said Cyborg, "Finally a break from beating up bad guys!"

"Dibs on the cool room!" said Beastboy, running towards the house.

"Hold on, there's a note on the door."

It reads: Dear guest, as you will discover this house is quite spacious Therefore we have allowed for several groups to reside here at the same time. We appreciate your cooperation.

"More people coming? Now that's odd."

"Dibs on the cool bed!"

**The Others**

Like two giant robot falling from the sky, two giant robots fell from the sky. Unit 0 and Unit 2 touched down at the house. Cyborg stared for a bit. "That's interesting," he said. The entry plugs popped out and opened up. Asuka and Rei climbed down, and the Evas were transported to an underground garage.

"What are you doing here?" asked Asuka angrily. "This is our place!"

"Hey hot stuff!" said Beastboy, "I was wondering if- OW!" Asuka had it him.

"You losers get lost!"

"Oh yeah, read this," said Cyborg, handing her the note.

"Hang on, this is in Japanese!" said Asuka, "Stupid 4th Wall! Rei, you read it!" Rei read it, which only made Asuka even madder. "Just stay out of my way!"

Naturally at this moment she was almost hit by a renegade Model T that in fact barely missed everyone until halting inches from the Titan Mobile. The doors were burst open showing that some people can't work out locks. Rossette and Chrono crawled out, apparently confused as to who was actually driving.

"Oh boy!" said Rossette, "We made it in one piece! Now for my well earned vacation!"

"Golly gee Rossette," said Chrono, "How did you get the seal to allow us to time travel?"

"I didn't! I just laced together a couple of recycled ideas, and drove the Ford into a magic circle at a recklessly high speed!"

"What _kind_ of magic circle?"

"I can't remember!"

"Oh applesauce."

The four others watched this with horror/amazement. Cyborg summed it up pretty simply. "That's wack."

**If you were ever addicted to the following anime, we salute you.**

Everyone was getting settled in their rooms, with lapses of fighting over the ownership of said rooms, when a helicopter touched down and two people got off. Or, one person got off and the other was kicked out. Seto Kaiba, the obvious owner of the copter, stared ruthlessly at the two, mainly because one was Joey and not because the other was Bakura.

"Hey! What was dat for!" said Joey from the ground.

"Shut up. I'm giving you this vacation because it gets you out of my hair. Bakura, you have to look after him, and no evil stuff okay?"

"Evil?" said Bakura, "I'm not evil! The Millenium Ring was a present! It's not evil at all! Why does everyone think I'm evil!" He sobbed a little as Kaiba flew away angrily.

Joey was about to get up when he was run over by a bike. This caused the bike to buckle, throwing off it's passengers, and it crashed and clattered until it hit a wall, and stayed there, being stuck and beyond repair.

The two who had been on the bike now got up, one being a pissed off red headed teenage girl and the other a certain yellow rodent. Joey was screwed.

"My bike! It's ruined!" yelled Misty, "I hope you can afford a new one, because you're going to be in a world of hurt if you don't!"

"Money?" said Joey, "I had money, but then I spent it all on Duel Monster cards…"

"Pikachu, put it on his charge account."

"Pika-pika." _Brrrzzt!_

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pikachu's gonna shock you until you can pay me back!

And so, these anime characters came together, and they became, the SUPER ANIME FRIENDS!


	2. Plot Advances!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Chrono Crusade, Pokemon, Yugioh, Teen Titans or Spam. Thank you for reading this fic.

**Because you know it had to have a plot**

The group had assembled in the dining room. Cyborg was trying to assess the situation. "Alright everyone. The first thing that we need to work out is why we're the 'Super Anime Friends'. It's the stupidest idea ever. Are we all agreed on that?" There was a chorus of ayes.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" said Chrono. The group started to talk all at once.

"We could start a band!"

"We could start our own TV series!"

"We could vote people out every week to make things more interesting!"

"I'm voting for Beastboy!"

"I heard that!"

"Who's going to cook?"

"Who's going to clean?"

"Shouldn't we all get jobs?"

The argument went on like this for some time, until Pikachu, presently under the table, decided to present his idea. With force. "Chuuuuuuuuuu!" (Brzzzzzzt!)

Everything stopped. Pikachu then went on for some time in Pika-speak as everyone listened/licked their wounds. Finally he stopped.

"Uh," said Cyborg, "Did anyone understand that?" They all looked at Misty.

"Huh? Oh, right. Something about bonding together as friends and having those special experiences that true friends get, etc. Or maybe he's just hungry."

**Getting the Hard Part Over With**

Asuka had a checklist. She had appointed herself leader because she knew she was superior. It was in her genes.

She was ticking off things on the list as she yelled at everyone else. "All right, Cyborg and Wondergirl are getting dinner tonight."

"I don't know how to cook." stated Rei. Asuka didn't care.

"Chrono and Beastboy will go and get supplies. I've already written up a list of what they are so no screw-ups!"

"Bakura and Rosette are going to get jobs. Don't come back until you find one."

"Hey! What about me?" asked Joey.

"Oh. Yes. _You._ What _are_ you good at?"

"I'm Joey Wheeler! Gamer Champion!"

"Right. Just install my games into the computer and set up the entertainment system then. It's all over there." She pointed at several large crates. "Hop to it 'Mr. Champion.'"

The egg timer dinged. Misty reset it, and then lay back down by the pool, now letting her back tan. "Work, work, work." She said to herself.

**Job Hunting (Crikey!)**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" said Rosette.

"Positive. This is a shop in need of people with our talents." They were standing in front of an antique shop. They went in.

"Can I help you?" said the owner.

"It says 'Help Wanted' on the outside." said Bakura.

"So do you know anything on how to get rid of the measles?"

"What?"

"Just a little joke of mine. Do you have any experience with artifacts?"

Both Bakura and Rosette in fact, knew a lot about artifacts, but their experience lay on different sides of the spectrum. They didn't know _that_ though.

"Sure we do!" said Rosette, not wanting to let her talents go to waste.

"Whatever. You're hired. I'll be in the back. _Don't_ disturb me _even_ if its about getting paid. I only do that when I feel like it. Now get to work!" The owner left to his study and slammed the door behind him.

The bell rang. "Ooh! A customer!" said Rosette. They dashed to the front, only to find Chrono and Beastboy. "What do you want?"

"We need a fondu pot. Do you really work here?"

"We just got the job. What do you need the fondu pot for?"

"It's the last thing we need from Asuka's list."

"Here you go," said Bakura, handing them the fondu pot. "Whatever you do, don't touch the seal inside. It ads to the flavor, but it steals from the soul."

All three of them looked at Bakura. "How did you know that?" said Chrono, eyeing Bakura.

"There was a label?" said Bakura feebly.

"OK whatever seeya!" said Beastboy, and he and Chrono left.

"This place is a dump." said Bakura. "I'm leaving." He flipped the open sign to closed and started to leave.

"We can't leave now!"

"Yes we can. Direct orders from Asuka. 'Don't come back until you find a job.' Now we have a job. I'm going back."

"I can't mess with that logic!"

**Wrapping up with a good hardy meal**

Everybody except for tonight's designated cooks were in the dining room again. Chrono and Beastboy had finished amazingly without incident, but they weren't telling who was driving. Rosette and Bakura both hid secret desires to get to work before the other to promote good/evil. Joey had finished, although it had taken him a while. Misty had a nice tan.

Dinner came in. Cyborg brought in huge helpings of macaroni and cheese. As they started eating, they discovered that the food was really good. "This macaroni and cheese is delicious!" said Rosette, "How'd you make it?"

"Well first I took some macaroni and cheese," said Cyborg, "And then I added some Spam!"

"It's great! But now we're all out!"

"I can fix that. Yo Rei! More Spam!"

Unit 00 lifted the roof off of the house and lowered several crates of Spam onto the dining room table.

"Careful with that it's a valuable piece of machinery!" said Cyborg.


	3. Halloween Special Edition Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own the following anime, nor the rights to Psycho.

**A Special Halloween Edition Edition**

The group had been settled in, when of course Halloween came around. Naturally they didn't want to be out of the action, so dressed up for the occasion. Asuka had dressed up as Astherith from FF7. She'd forced Rei into the only real costume available, which was as Ashley from RE4. Asuka entered the main hall of the house to find several other of the roommates assembled.

Beastboy was dressed in a classy purple tux, and Cyborg was wearing a Green Lantern Suit. "Who are you going as?" asked Asuka.

"I'm the Godfather. You know what I mean dude? Fettuccini!"

"The Godfather? I love that game!" Joey had come in at the worst time, wearing a Flaming Swordsman outfit. The rest of the group all turned on him at once.

"The Godfather is a movie! What's with kids these days?" said Beastboy.

"Not much apparently," said Asuka eying Joey's costume, with its many safety pins sticking out of it.

Chrono entered dressed as Sephiroth, by simply wearing black and letting his hair down for once. "Hey, where's Rossette?"

"She went out trick or treating for charity," said Asuka, "Leaving Bakura to work the shop again tonight. _Somebody _thought it would be funny to egg the place on Mischief Night." At this she looked sternly at Beastboy, the Godfather of pranks.

"Not my fault! Let's just get going already!"

**Why you should never be alone on Halloween**

Bakura was indeed at the shop again, but he'd cleaned everything up and put the 'Closed' sign up again, letting him search through the mess to find some artifacts that might further his evil (not that he was aware of it) ambitions. At the same time he had the TV on, playing some back and white horror films. After watching _Psycho_ three times in a row, he turned it off with a shudder.

There was a knock at the door, and Bakura fell out of his chair. When he opened the door, no one was there. His evil self played the trick on him a few more times before the not evil at all side finally snapped and started crying in the corner. Too much of any scary movie, no matter how old, is still very scary.

**The Spirit of Halloween**

The entire group was know back in the kitchen, including Bakura, jumping at loud noises, Misty, who'd been taking a beauty nap, and Pikachu, who'd gone out on his own and come back with three sacks full of candy.

The winners of the candy race were, after Piakchu, Rei in second, because many people thought she was wearing contacts and therefore thought her costume was better, Chrono in third, because he could fly ahead of everybody else. Asuka came next, as she had decided halfway through that parties were better than that. Beastboy and Cyborg had started egging each other again, and came home covered in egg white. Joey got dead last, because he forgot to bring enough bags.

"But isn't this all about the Spirit of Halloween?" said Beastboy, "Can't we just split the candy?"

"There's a Spirit somewhere here?" said Bakura timidly, and he scampered away.

"Does it have to do with charity and good will to others?" asked Rossette, who had indeed been able to collect a sizeable amount of donations.

"Guys!" said Cyborg, "The Spirit of Halloween is going out and doing whatever you want, but it usually involves candy, and costumes, and scary movies. If you just do nothing or don't even try to have fun, then you're not having fun at all!"

"That kindof makes since," said Beastboy. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Probably not," said Cyborg, "And we'll probably get it wrong when Christmas comes too."

"What we have to do now is find a way to distribute the candy…" said Asuka, with a smile on her face.

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! This is the perfect time to come back to this story and write some more for it. Have fun and keep reading!


End file.
